Talk:Enemies are Vicious/@comment-39131710-20191211073036
I think we could speculate what would happen at episode 33 whether it comes out or not, there are several scenarios when the fox orders one of the wolves to let the toxic gas be released. 1.' '''After Officer Yeou orders the toxic to be pumped, the pump may either malfunction and barely work because it may the recent attack from "Flower Hill" that Commander Seungnyangi had sented his Special Corps to test Geumsaegi(in episode 31) and one of the many explosions may have hit somewhere in the facility. The wolves have to go down there and see the three little scouts themselves to the dungeon/torture room while Geumsaegi watches them once helplessly but now confidently to know that the pump has been rigged. As the entire wolf squadron goes down out of sight, either Assistant Jogebi or Yeou would stay behind and ask if the squirrel would come down. Geumsaegi may say just incase if the scouts may find a way out of the prison, he will stay here. Geumsaegi may know that his comrades(scouts) can fight back. When the rest of the wolf squadron has gone down, Geumsaegi confronts Mulmangcho and Oegwipali holding Dr. Dudeoji alone in a fight after monologing with the two. 2. The absence of Juldarami made me question myself that surely he would had recovered his wounds from several bullets (which it seems like it) that he had taken in Episode 27 during the raid of a ferry/cruiser by Mulmangcho. Juldarami would be smart enough to follow the three little scouts through communication when they mentioned Geumsaegi and that's where Juldarami would start to go. Of course, he may not be enough to save the three little scouts in time once they're in the gas storm and maybe he would come later if certain scenarios come in place maybe if the gas pump had screwed up. 3. The three little scouts(you know who) would either have to face the toxic gas or live another hour and they may know a few tricks to counter the gas while they're down there. They seem smart to know that gas would be hitting them and seeing from a distance away. '''It is not known how the gas may spread or releases though in the end of the episode 32, Geumsaegi speculates about the toxic gas hitting his comrades and it seemed it looked like it went everywhere.(check the gallery?)(I could be wrong). ' The scouts would have slowly realised that this could not had been Geumsaegi's message/letter because Mulmangcho could not have the perfect handwriting to replicate Geumsaegi's signature. When they're down there, the dungeon was seen to have multiple rooms or so in the episode 31. In the episode, the situation is in night time and maybe some wolves may be down there guarding but it may be empty. Yeah, that's the best I could come up with. There are many more that I haven't thought of. I just had a lot of time in my hands.